


Hold Me Close So I Don't Forget You

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Homophobia, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Soulmates, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: On the sixteenth day of birth for the youngest soulmate, the soulmates will meet and spend two years in bliss before returning as if they had not left two years prior.Peter and Harley meet in the soulmate world.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 272
Collections: Parkner Soulmate Collection





	1. Year One

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to post every Tuesday and Thursday.

_ On the sixteenth day of birth for the youngest soulmate, the soulmates will meet and spend two years in bliss before returning as if they had not left two years prior.  _

* * *

Peter Parker woke in the soulmate world. He had just turned sixteen about five months ago. Normally both soulmates had to be sixteen before they were brought to the soulmate world. Peter kept that in his memory bank. His soulmate was his age at least. Peter walked around looking for his soulmate. Each pair was given space for just then. They wouldn’t age and they wouldn’t need to eat or drink for two whole years. Then they would return back to the world. He was walking around when he saw the other boy panicking. Peter went over to him trying to calm him down. 

“Hey, it will be alright. Everything will be alright,” Peter said. Harley opened his eyes and looked at the other boy. 

“Sorry, I was just celebrating my sixteen birthday and now I’m here and I was supposed to watch my sister tonight because my mama works the night shift,” Harley started. 

“Yeah well, I was supposed to have a lab day. I hope May realizes what happens or Tony is going to have the avengers searching for me,” Peter joked. Harley nodded as he looked at Peter for the first time.

“I’m Harley,” he said.

“Peter. I guess we are soulmates,” Peter said. Harley nodded. The two just sat there as Peter tried to figure out what to say. They were stuck here for two years. What do you even do for two years? Harley looked at him.

“Twenty questions?” Harley asked. Peter nodded. They began to talk about their lives.

**Six Months Later.**

Peter laid closer to Harley than when they were first there as Harley talked about his dad leaving for the first time. They had become closer but they were there yet. They still had a lot to cover and they barely got to talking about their childhoods. Peter was the one to start the topic from the original topic of their favorite things and hobbies to family. He had mentioned his aunt May and Harley had asked about his parents. The two were talking about the craziness of family. Peter held Harley close as he looked at the boy. They had only known each other for six months but it felt like a lifetime. Peter just wanted to kiss Harley but he didn’t want to kiss him while he was still upset about his father. Harley laid his head on Peter's shoulder as he looked at him.

“You know I met Tony Stark once and ever since the man has been paying for my lab,” Harley said. Peter looked at him confused.

“You know Tony Stark?” Peter said.

“Yeah,” Harley said.

“Wow, I know him too. He came to my house and gave me an internship,” Peter said.

“Really? He broke into my garage when I was a kid,” Harley said. 

“I can’t believe we both know Tony Stark. Imagine if we had met before coming here because of Tony,” Peter said. Harley nodded as they both stared at each other. 

“Would you maybe want to…” Harley started. Peter moved closer as Harley straightened up. Harley leaned in as Peter did. They both felt the warmth of the other’s lips as they kissed for the first time. They both pulled away and looked at each other before they moved closer together again. Harley pulled Peter unto his lap as the older boy brought their lips together and kissed the younger one. Harley pulled away and smiled. 

“I think I am falling for you, Peter,” Harley said.

“I know I am falling for you,” Peter said as they laid there looking at the star-filled sky as they smiled at each other. 


	2. Year Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year Two of being in the soulmate world...

Peter laid close to Harley as the other boy talked about the project he had been working on. Peter knew it had to be a year since they got here. He could feel the anniversary coming. Yet it also felt like no time had passed. Peter snuggled close to Harley as the two talked about his projects. 

“I was actually planning on recreating the Iron Man suit. It would have been amazing. You should come to Tennessee sometime,” Harley said as he kissed Peter.

“You should come to New York sometime,” Peter said. Harley nodded as he pulled Peter over him as they began kissing. Peter pulled back and admired Harley. 

“Harls,” Peter said. 

“Yes?” Harley asked.

“It’s coming up on a year,” Peter said. Harley seemed upset by that comment. “I was thinking we should celebrate.” Harley seemed to realize what he meant because the other boy pulled Peter down again and kissed him as they laid there. They were alone and it wasn’t like they had not made out but this would be another step for them especially since they both were nervous.

“You sure?” Harley asked against Peter’s lips.

“I am sure,” Peter said. “Have you…?” 

“No, you?” Harley responded.

“No,” Peter said. “I didn’t even know I was attracted to guys until right before we got here and none of the girls I was with ever got that close with me because of the whole everyone has a soulmate thing.” Harley smiled at him as he pulled him close for another kiss.

**Six Months Later**

Peter was explaining about his internship when he slipped up and mentioned Spider-Man. Harley stopped him and asked about the hero which led to Peter admitting he was the hero.

“You know I lied. The suit is done,” Harley said. “I was going to test it but then everything happened. I wonder if my mom left it alone.”

“I bet she did,” Peter said as he kissed Harley’s cheek. 

“We should fight crime together,” Harley said.

“We should. I wish I had a pen so I could write down my first and last name so you would always remember me,” Peter said.

“We will have some memories,” Harley said. 

“I know but I don’t want to lose you,” Peter said as Harley pulled him into a kiss. Harley pulled away and held Peter close.

“When we get back, we will go to Tony and ask him to find the other, Deal?” Harley said.

“Deal,” Peter said before kissing Harley again. Kissing Harley was like a drug for Peter and he never wanted to be away from the boy.

**Last Day**

Peter let out a noise as Harley kissed down his jawline. They knew time was almost up but they didn’t want to leave. Peter wasn’t ready to go back to his life without Harley. Harley did not want to leave his love as they kissed each other. 

“Don’t forget me,” Peter mumbled.

“I would never,” Harley said. “I will find you Peter and when I do. I will propose to you on the spot.” Peter nodded as he held Harley close to him not ready for what was to happen to them. They did not know how much longer they had but they planned to cherish every moment. Peter laid his head on Harley’s as he talked about everything he planned to do when they were in the real world with Harley. Harley smiled but he had his own list. They had enough time to create the list and both were ready to see their families but they wished they would return together. 


	3. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes to the real world.

Peter awoke on the floor and let out a small groan as some mentioned hearing something. His sense took a moment to situate where he was when he saw May and Happy. May pulled him into a hug.

“May?” Peter asked.

“You alright?” she said looking him over for injury. 

“I guess,” Peter said. Happy nodded as he watched the young boy. Happy and May end up being lucky when they became second chance soulmates. They had a vision since they were just a second chance. They had both lost their first chance though Happy didn’t talk about it. 

“Did something happen?” Peter asked. 

“You were in the soulmate world,” Happy said. 

“I was?” Peter asked. He looked around as if someone should have been on his other side. He looked around for a bit but did not find what he was looking for. He looked confused as a voice whispered in his ear,  _ I’m Harley _ . Peter looked around for him as if he needed to find the boy in question. 

“Peter?” Happy asked.

“Where is Harley?” Peter asked. May smiled.

“You will find her. I bet she is at home right now with her family,” May said as she helped her nephew off the floor. Peter nodded as he tried to remember anything besides the boy's smile and his warmth that was now gone. He didn’t even think to correct May about his soulmate’s gender because it didn’t matter if Harley was a girl or a boy. Harley was Peter’s other half and that is all Peter cared about. Peter just wanted Harley right next to him at the moment. 

~

It took a day before the first memory of the boys together became clear. They had been talking and all Peter could remember was filling so turned on by Harley’s accent. Peter just wanted to hear Harley talk all the time. Peter tried to remember but he knew he was going to have trouble since the soulmate world was hard to remember. It slowly came in and out as memories. Ghost touches here and there. Especially on his lips as if the two had kissed more times than he could count which upset Peter the most. He had his first kiss in a world that he could not even remember. Peter wondered if he was even a virgin still. With missing memories, how could you know for sure? Memories came but nothing that could tell him anything about Harley. Peter was in the lab with town two weeks after his return when it came to him. A memory where the two talked about spider-man and Iron Man. Harley had mentioned knowing the Iron hero. Peter turned to Tony who was focused. 

“Tony I need you to help me with something,” Peter said.

“Sure,” Tony said as he moved away just as Tony’s phone went off. Tony picked up his phone and talked to someone. Peter seemed annoyed he was so close and then Tony happened to get a phone call. He needs to see Harley. Peter called a bit. He would see his soulmate. He was destined to be with Harley so he would see him. 


	4. Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley returns to the world and tries to remember his soulmate. 
> 
> TW: homophobia

Harley had woken up on the floor of the kitchen. His mother was shouting his name. A ghost touch was still lingering near him. 

“Harley?” His mama asked.

“Hey Mama,” Harley said as his mama helped him off the floor. He looked around as if someone should be there next to him.  _ Peter, guess we are soulmates, _ a voice said. 

“So who is the lucky girl?” Macy asked her son.

“His name is Peter,” Harley said. Macy was surprised but she let it go. 

“Well sometimes platonic soulmates are a thing,” Macy said. 

“No, not platonic. Where is Abby?” Harley asked. Macy looked annoyed.

“Your sister is sixteen she vanished as you did,” Macy said. 

“Well maybe…” Harley began but Macy held up her hands.

“You want to date the boy?” she asked. Harley knew his soulmate relationship was romantic. He could feel a ghost kiss on his forehead. Touches where they shouldn’t be. 

“Yes,” Harley said.

“Get out,” Macy said. Harley seemed surprised. “No son of mine is going to be sleeping around with boys like…” Harley ran up the stairs not wanting to hear what she said as he packed a bag. He opened his lab and threw what he needed in his car. He placed the suit in the back trunk knowing that once he was in New York that Tony would find him. Harley started his trip to New York needing to get away from his mother. He knew it would be a new experience and that Peter had to be in New York. Something about the name of the state made him think of Peter. The brunet laughing and smiling at him about some joke he said or telling him some science pun. 

~

Harley adjusted to New York as Tony worked on getting custody of him. Harley told Tony about his soulmate being male and that he was somewhere in New York but he never mentioned Peter’s name. Tony nodded knowing the boy would find his other half eventually. Tony told Harley about his intern recently coming back and how he wanted the two boys to meet. 

“You two will get along so well,” Tony said. 

“I’m sure we will but I want to focus on finding my soulmate. He is why I’m really here,” Harley said with a smile. He began as the weeks went by to get memories. Peter talking about a trip to Germany for his Internship and how his Uncle had found out that he was watching porn in his room. Peter told him about how much his aunt meant to him. May was her name and she was the best aunt that a boy could ask for according to Peter. He felt ghost touches to his lips more often and a memory came off their first kiss and how they looked at each other for the first time. Harley tried to memorize those brown eyes. Tony knew how desperate Harley was to find his soulmate but he wanted him to make friends so he figured he would set up a meeting with his intern. Harley was in his room as Tony had been planning to call him when Peter and Tony were in the middle of working. As he was in his room a video of spider-man popped up and all of a sudden Harley remembered talking to Peter and Peter admitting to being the hero in questions as they talked about his internship. Harley called Tony who was in the lab with his intern.

“What’s up kid?” Tony asked.

“Your intern’s name is Peter right?” Harley asked.

“Yeah, how did you know?” Tony said. Harley was at the elevator and hit the floor number for Tony’s lab.

“I need to see him,” Harley said before hanging up before Tony could respond. Harley was excited to see the boy who stole his heart. The boy who had been so close if only Harley remembered his internship sooner or the fact that they had both known Tony. He stopped for a minute and realized that he was going to see his soulmate for the first time out of the soulmate world. Harley smiled at the thought as the lab doors opened.


	5. Peter & Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys find each other.

The elevator door opened as Tony went to warn Peter about his ward, but he didn’t have time as both boys caught each other’s eyes before they both ran towards each other and kissed. Tony walked out of the lab as he realized his two mentees were soulmates and that they needed time while he called May and Pepper. Both women would be making jokes about Tony soon enough knowing his luck. 

Peter pulled away and smiled at Harley who looked just as happy to see his soulmate. 

“I missed you,” Harley told the other boy. 

“I missed you too,” Peter said. “When did you get to New York?” Harley looked sad but he explained what happened with his mama to Peter. Peter held his soulmate close not wanting to let him go as he let out a few tears. They both finally went up to the living room as they had FRIDAY order them takeout and watched a movie. Tony entered the living room.

“Should I be expecting Peter to stay or does May need him home?” Tony asked Harley as Peter pulled out his phone asking May.   


“May says it's okay,” Peter said. 

“No sex,” Tony told them. A memory from their minds came back as both boys felt their cheeks get red.

“I think you are about a year too late on that one,” Harley said. Peter nodded as Tony looked at the two boys surprised before he walked out of the room muttering something about teenagers. Harley and Peter started laughing as they went back to their movie. Harley held Peter close as if he would fade away. Peter enjoyed the closeness of the other boy as they watched the movie and talked about every scene. The two were woken by Tony the next morning as he complained about them falling asleep on the couch. Harley smiled as Peter complained to Tony about waking him up before noon as he snuggled closer to his soulmate. Harley kissed the top of the boy’s head before he tried to wake him up. Peter opened his eyes and complained but Harley kissed his lips to shut him up. Peter pulled away and smiled.

“Please no PDA in my living room!” Tony shouted. 

“At least we were dressed when you came in here,” Harley said.

“Yeah, we could have been missing some articles of clothes,” Peter said. Tony looked at them confused.

“You both are terrible together. Someone should ban both of you from being in the same room,” Tony said. 

“But then who would annoy you if we are too busy missing each other,” Peter asked with a pout. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Go get in some clean clothes,” Tony said. Harley and Peter left for his room.

“We will get a shower as well,” Harley said before closing and shutting his door as he grabbed something for Peter and him to wear.

“So together or separate?” Peter asked. Harley rolled his eyes.

“Together saves water and annoys Tony at the same time,” Harley said. “Besides we both have seen everything so it’s not like we are going to see anything new.” Peter nodded in understanding. When they returned, Tony was complaining about them again. The two boys smiled as their attention went to the other. They may have had to find each other but the two knew they were lucky to have each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this hop over to Parkner Pals to see live updates of other Parkner writers posting works: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
